El estereotipo equivocado
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Sho/Black Magician Girl. Tras varias citas a ciegas concertadas por Fubuki que siempre han terminado en fracaso, Sho se encuentra deprimido. Por lo menos hasta el momento en que Juudai le recuerda que tiene a alguien que lo quiere.


**Reto: **Crack and roll - Dotación Anual de Crack.  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Marufuji Sho/Black Magician Girl.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Lo contrario a ser sexy.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Situado después del final de la serie. Hay insinuaciones de otras parejas.

* * *

><p><strong>El estereotipo equivocado.<strong>

La luna comenzó a salir por el horizonte, como un ojo enorme y sin pupila que lo vigilaba. Sho contuvo un escalofrío mientras la miraba, sin duda asustado no por la perspectiva de una noche larga (ya no era un chiquillo), sino más bien por lo que iba a hacer. De nuevo. Se repitió. Lo iba a hacer de nuevo y seguramente obtendría los mismos resultados, por mucho que Fubuki-san le dijese lo contrario y le diera toda clase de tips sobre amor y mujeres. Marufuji Sho estaba a punto de tener otra cita a ciegas, impulsado por las peticiones insistentes de Fubuki y sus propios deseos de jugar un poco al amor, había accedido a conocer a varias de las amigas del castaño y todas y cada una de ellas habían terminado las citas con la misma impresión (aunque no podía estar del todo seguro, pues no se lo habían dicho a la cara) y esta era que la cita había sido un desastre y Sho era muy aburrido.

¿Qué esperaban? Pensó Shou, mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata con dedos furiosos, nadie podría haber dicho si temblaban por la furia o el miedo, pero eran ágiles a la hora de hacer nudos. ¿Qué esperaban? Se preguntó de nuevo cuando la corbata estuvo terminada. Él no era como Fubuki-san, no podían engañarse en cuanto a eso. Tampoco era tan atractivo como su hermano mayor, aunque el menor de los Marufuji no tenía tan baja la autoestima como para pensar que era feo. Era un chico común y corriente y se sentía contento al respecto, pero en cuestiones de citas y chicas, las cosas parecían girar del lado equivocado. Estereotipos de jóvenes altos, guapos, exitosos. Éxito, por supuesto, no le faltaba, pues era bastante conocido en el circuito profesional de duelo, pero su suerte terminaba allí. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, para otra noche en su apartamento, frente al espejo, ensayando, pensando, maquinando. ¿Será ésta la correcta? ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Qué hacer? Con dichas elucubraciones en la cabeza, Fubuki lo encontró varios minutos después.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la cama del joven. Parecía mucho más interesado que Ryou en sus asuntos amorosos y no sabía si agradecer o no este hecho—. Recuerda, sólo tienes que sonreír y decir cosas divertidas, a las chicas les encanta —tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo, detalle que horas más tarde le parecería burlón tras otro fracaso, pero que en esos momentos casi le pareció divertido.

La cita, por supuesto, no lo fue tanto. Tan pronto se encontraron no hubo conversación entre ellos y cuando se iniciaba, las pausas eran largas y llenas de incomodidad, pues ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué decir sobre el otro. Sus gustos no diferían, cosa que era sorprendente siendo una conocida de Fubuki, tan aficionado a hacer ruido y llamar la atención, sin embargo, ni eso pudo salvarles la velada y terminaron la cita mucho antes de lo planeado, ella, marchándose en un taxi color amarillo y él, cada vez más desanimado. Cuando llegó a casa, el apartamento estaba a oscuras y tranquilo, perfecto. Significaba que Fubuki no se había quedado a preguntar por su suerte amorosa, darle consuelo y consejos sin pedírselos ni hacer que se quedara hasta altas horas, escuchando sus historias. A veces se preguntaba cómo hacía Manjoume para soportarlo durante largos períodos de tiempo, luego desechaba el pensamiento ante la idea de que Manjoume estaba tan cuerdo como Fubuki y aún así... Aún así con Asuka.

—Ah, esto no tiene sentido —dijo, cuando llegó a su habitación y se tiró a la cama sin destenderla, boca abajo para evitar la mirada atenta de la luna, que lo había visto salir esperanzado y regresar desesperado—. Ya no lo haré más.

Comenzaba a sumirse en un sueño agradable, alejado de pensamientos obscuros y planes absurdos formulados por Fubuki, cuando el teléfono del apartamento comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, arrancándolo del frágil y pacífico mundo que había logrado crear. Esperó a que Ryou contestara, pues seguramente era algo relacionado con la Liga Profesional, pero tras varios minutos de espera, en los cuales el teléfono no dejó de emitir su pitido ensordecedor, se dio cuenta de que su hermano había sido secuestrado por Fubuki y seguramente corría un destino peor en esos momentos que él. Así pues, tuvo que obligarse a contestar, a pesar de que la medianoche estaba por tocar a su fin y nadie en su sano juicio (salvo Fubuki para molestar a su hermano y dudaba que fuese él), llamaba a casa a esa hora.

La voz de Juudai lo recibió desde el otro lado del auricular y por su tono de voz cuando le dijo "¿Qué hay, Sho?", tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, una sonrisa que logró contagiarse y que hizo la noche más amena, incluso brillante a la luz de su fracaso más próximo.

—¡Aniki! —hacía mucho que Juudai no se comunicaba, ni siquiera por alguna de sus extrañas cartas, que parecían escritas al vuelo y delataban, cómo no, una mente poco organizada cuando se trataba de relatar viajes, lugares y personas—. No esperaba tu llamada. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Lo siento, Sho —la risa de Juudai atravesó con perfecta claridad el cableado y por un momento se sintió todo como en sus días en Duel Academia, donde las aventuras, tanto buenas como malas, parecían no terminar—. Sólo se me ocurrió llamar —admitió y a Sho, por supuesto, no le sorprendió su confesión—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van las Ligas Profesionales?

—Bien —murmuró el de ojos grises con voz átona, luego dándose cuenta de su error, agregó en un tono mucho más animado, aunque no por eso menos forzado—: ¿Y tú, aniki? ¿En dónde estás ahora?

—Bélgica —reconoció, como si no fuese nada del otro mundo. Luego se puso serio, Sho pudo imaginarlo poniendo una de esas extrañas (aunque no tanto durante su último año) caras de preocupación y seriedad, el ceño fruncido, los ojos fríos. Sabía que le iba a decir antes de escucharlo por el altavoz—. ¿Qué sucede, Sho? ¿Estás bien?

Sí, por supuesto que estaba bien. Tenía buena salud, éxito en las Ligas Profesionales, su hermano mejoraba cada día más, no sólo en el ámbito del duelo... Y... Y se sentía solo, si tenía que ser sincero. Solo, con sus amigos a varios mundos de distancia, solo, cuando sabía que Manjoume tenía a Asuka, Juudai a Yubel y Johan, Fubuki a su hermano y éste a Edo. Al final, tuvo que sincerarse con su mejor amigo, a pesar de que eso le llevó bastante tiempo y la luna bajó en el cielo, hasta que pudo espiar su conversación cara a cara. Sho no esperaba que Juudai entendiera, después de todo, siempre había sido un tanto indiferente a cuestiones del corazón y su relación con Yubel no lo había mejorado, lo cual lo hizo sorprenderse cuando Juudai le regañó por teléfono.

—Eso no está bien, Sho —dijo y casi le entraron ganas de reír, pues sonaba como un papá gruñón, papel que por supuesto, no le quedaba—. ¿Por qué te sientes solo cuando nos tienes a nosotros? ¿Cuando tienes tus cartas, tu duelo, tu hermano? ¿Por qué —Sho estaba a punto de replicar cuando Juudai forzó su voz por el teléfono, tratando de evadir cualquier excusa que el pequeño Marufuji pudiera darle—, por qué si tienes a alguien también?

—¿A-alguien, aniki? —otra cosa sorprendente sobre Juudai. Parecía lleno de sorpresas ahora que se hallaba lejos, o más bien, lleno de una sabiduría extraña mezclada con su personalidad infantil.

Juudai se rió y dejó escapar a la vez un bufido, lo que dio un efecto muy raro por teléfono.

—¿Te has olvidado de ella? ¡Se va a poner muy triste si se entera, ¿sabes? —¿Ella? Sho no podía pensar en nadie en concreto. Sus amores en Duel Academia siempre habían sido incorrespondidos, lejanos, como la luna. Y aún así, su aniki decía que había alguien, alguien a quien estaba pasando por alto—. Ay, Sho. ¿Qué hay de Black Magician Girl? ¿La olvidaste o qué?

En otros tiempos, Sho se habría reído nerviosamente, afirmando que los espíritus del duelo de monstruos no existían, pero ahora que su propio mejor amigo estaba comprometido por toda la eternidad con uno de ellos, no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse. Black Magician Girl, la chica que le había dado un beso en la mejilla y tenido un duelo con su aniki cuando apenas iban en primer año. Black Magician Girl, su amor imposible... Porque imposible era, estando ella en otra dimensión y siendo él incapaz de verla.

—Veo que ya te acordaste, ¿ves? —lo decía con un tono que no admitía réplicas un tono de "tengo razón, ¿verdad?". Sho no tenía con qué replicar a esto, pero sí para lo otro.

—Aún así, aniki. Ella... Yo no puedo verla. Vive en otra dimensión, ¿verdad? Y no tengo tu poder para ver espíritus de duelo —de nuevo parecía decepcionado, triste.

—No seas tonto, Sho. ¡Claro que puedes verla! Seguro que Yubel puede hacer algo al respecto, ¿no es así? —por supuesto, él no podía escuchar la réplica de Yubel, pero supo que las cosas iban bien después de que Juudai comenzó a reír y a asegurarle cosas al aire, o al menos así se lo imaginaba—. Yubel dice que sí. ¿Cuándo quieres verla?

—¡Ahora! ¡No! ¡Mañana! ¡No! Mejor el próximo fin de semana —era increíble y el hecho mismo le dio ganas de abrazar a su aniki y a Yubel (a pesar de todo lo que les había hecho) mientras gritaba de alegría. Se contuvo, sin embargo y la llamada terminó tras especificar varios detalles, el lugar, la hora, la fecha. Sho no estaba muy seguro de cómo su aniki (o más bien Yubel) iba a lograr tal milagro, pero gracias a su ayuda se recuperó totalmente y al día siguiente, cuando Fubuki apareció para darle consuelo, no lo necesitaba para nada.

.

La tarde de la fecha programada lo encontró frente a su espejo, pero esta vez el panorama era totalmente diferente. La luna no lo espiaba y no había caras largas de por medio, sólo él y un día radiante, sólo él y su esperanza. Eso sí, se sentía un tanto absurdo cuando salió de su apartamento y comenzó a vagar por las calles, tratando de encontrar el punto de encuentro. ¿Cómo podría reconocerla? ¿Y si no podía verla, por mucho que ella le hablase? Se vería ridículo esperando, buscando por el aire, sin encontrar siquiera el destello de su cabello o la luz de su sonrisa. Estaba a punto de buscar un teléfono público para tratar de contactar a su aniki y pedirle detalles más específicos cuando su voz llamó su nombre, nítida en la multitud. Y cuando se dio la vuelta para encararla, se dio cuenta de que era de carne y hueso, llena de calor y de vida.

—Sho-kun, ¿has esperado demasiado? —le dejó sin aliento verla en el mundo real, una copia exacta, salvo por las ropas, de Black Magician Girl. Lucía pantalones vaqueros y una blusa suelta, azul y rosa el estampado. Todos se le quedaban mirando, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él, cosa que lo hizo sentir un poco más importante, aunque no por eso menos nervioso.

—N-no, para nada. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —se congeló cuando ella pasó su brazo alrededor del suyo, tirando de él para llevarlo a todo tipo de lugares. Era diferente de sus otras citas, sin duda y aunque a veces faltaba tema de conversación, los silencios no eran hoscos, sino divertidos, en el se compartían miradas curiosas, caras graciosas y un vínculo de otro mundo.

La tarde se deslizó con rapidez por el cielo, tiñéndolo de rojo (luego un minúsculo instante, como ella, de verde) y luego de azul, pasando por el púrpura para terminar en negro. El hechizo de cenicienta se rompió antes de la medianoche, tras una tarde perfecta a su lado. No hubo besos, ni toques extraños, aunque Sho descubrió a veces a Mana (porque así se llamaba), mirándolo a escondidas, lo cual lo ponía rojo como un tomate. Pensó que no era necesario cuando se estaban despidiendo y luego ella le robó otro beso en la mejilla para desmentirlo, sonriendo antes de desaparecer y tras darle las gracias.

No iba a durar para siempre, Sho estaba seguro de eso. Lo estuvo desde el primer momento en que la vio, sonriente ante él, piel, huesos, sonrisa y pupilas profundas. Pero mientras se desvanecía, aunque no con ella el calor de su último beso, creyó entender porqué Misawa no había regresado a su mundo, porqué se había quedado con Taniya, porqué Juudai guardaba su promesa.

—Ellos también sienten —se dijo, sintiéndose de pronto tan alto y guapo como Ryou—. No son diferentes de nosotros.

Entró a su apartamento con mucho mejor humor que una semana atrás y mientras se desvestía, soltó una pequeña risa ante sus pensamientos enamorados. Se había convertido en otro estereotipo, ahora que lo pensaba con calma. El de tonto enamorado y feliz. Y... Si Misawa se había ido, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo él? En el otro mundo nadie se burlaría de su estatura, nadie le diría nada sobre su temperamento, ni mucho menos le conseguiría citas a ciegas. En el otro mundo también estaba ella... Pero dudaba que Yubel quisiese hacerle más favores por el momento. Aunque quizás algún día, ¿por qué no? Sabía que ambos podían esperar.

**FIN.**


End file.
